


Toothless' Red Rage

by MrSnailDood



Category: HTTYD Books - Fandom, Hiccup Series - Cressida Cowell, How To Train Your Dragon Book Series, How To Train Your Dragon(Books)
Genre: The Red Rage is manipulative, Toothless is a babby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSnailDood/pseuds/MrSnailDood
Summary: Toothless' perspective during the climactic and chaotic events at the end of How to Steal a Dragon's Sword. Another story from 2015 that needs eventual editing.





	Toothless' Red Rage

This day was a TOTAL mess for Toothless.

First of all, his stupid master began climbing a huuuuuge rockface for hours and hours and hours and hours, and Toothless had been so bored and cold and tired.

"Issa s-s-so unfair!! Poor Toothless issa so cold! Toothless h-hungry and tired.. Why a-aren't you just riding the smelly W-windwalker?"

And Hiccup would stop for once, his fingers slippery and red from the cold, and hair white with snow; to give his little dragon another lecture.

"Toothless, I have told you and told you that we're supposed to climb this rockface! Sure it's painfully cold and I've almost plunged to my death about 27 times or so, but I think it'd be a great help for you to stay quiet for once in your life!"

Hiccup's voice was a bit higher than usual, and he had that slightly crazed look he always got when he was extremely tired. So Toothless was extremely generous that time and shut up. He even helped out when Hiccup was in big danger from the Tonguetwister dragon, and saved Hiccup's life. Even after Hiccup almost made him fall to his death. Hah!

That wasn't all. After Toothless had his absolutely delicious meal of fortune cookies and beauty sleep, he wakes up to find himself in a smelly, wet, dark cavern full of deadly dragons! And it wasn't just any smelly, wet, dark cavern full of deadly dragons; he could practically gag that ugly stink of the gigantic sea-dragon Hiccup had freed a year ago(Another time his Master was being incredibly stupid)!

But that was NOT the worst part. Oooh no.  
When Toothless looked downwards, to the inside's of Hiccup's vest, he saw something that absolutely DISGUSTED him.

There was another dragon in Toothless's place.

Toothless swelled up like a balloon in rage. This was way too far. NO ONE took Toothless's favorite place. Hiccup was HIS MASTER. And the spot inside Hiccup's vest was HIS SPOT.  
It was definately NOT someplace for an ugly wrinkled brown bug of a dragon to take.

But then again he had been patient because Toothless was ever so generous and forgiving.

And then there had been that stupid swordfight, and Toothless had a very boring time picking worms from the ground while that brown bug- SORRY, the Wodensfang was cheering Hiccup and making a total fool of his old self.

But at least his master was winning. He could see Hiccup pick up more and more and more and more swords, one by one, his noodly arms swinging that sword in a surprisingly elegant fashion. Toothless had to admit he was very good. Obviously, because he was Toothless's human.

Things seemed so noisy all a sudden, the huge ugly elephants of men were in an uproar of cheering and clapping and whatever. And then....

And then....

And then....

Toothless's sensitive ears began to hurt. It was like an annoying bug was buzzing around his ears, only the sound was getting louder. Louder. And LOUDER.

Mark your claws with human blood,

Oblitherate the human filth,

Torch the humans like a wood,

THE REBELLION IS COMING!

Toothless whimpered and clawed his head. It was ringing with that awful sound, as if his head were hollow and the voices were bouncing off the walls.

Hiccup noticed this too. For some reason his helmet was off his bright red hair, but his eyes were widened in alarm. His eyes darted around like he was searching for something.... Or someone.

But Toothless could not bother to see this, because his head hurt SO BAD! He could not hear anything at all, except that chant of bloody, scary words. He shook his head and tried to shake them off, but lost his balance and flopped on the hard ground. For a moment, everything was dark. Then..

Join usssssssss....  
What good have those humans ever done to you?

Hiccup was a very, very good master. Toothless argued. Although he was quite annoying sometimes.

Domesticating us noble greenbloods like DOGS! Enslaving us, treating us like rats, like GARBAGE!

Toothless sniffed in slight indignity. Well, I never liked how they give us all the dirtywork. Lazy humans....

Well, prove them wrong. We are strong, stronger than the humans, stronger than everything! WE should be the ones dominating this world!

Toothless was beginning to feel slightly woozy now. But those words were starting to get really annoying. Toothless was about to give his head a good shake, when-

An image of Hiccup's face appeared in his mind.

But it wasn't the face of the happy, smiling, good humoured Hiccup Toothless usually saw. This Hiccup's face was distorted in a disappointed way, peering down at Toothless as if he was a cockroach.

THAT's my dragon? For Thor's sake, I'm doomed.

"W-w-wait, Hiccup n,never said-"

But he WAS disappointed, wasn't he? So disappointed to have this poor, tiny, stuttering pipsqueak of a dragon when he could have gotten a Monstrous Nightmare like a proper heir would.

Toothless frowned. "But T-t-toothless Daydreams are way cooler than b-boring sissy Monstrous N-nightmares!"

Another Hiccup appeared. In his hands was a gigantic shell, and his face was once again disappointed.

And again. This time Hiccup was mad, his blue eyes glaring at Toothless.

"I ask you ONCE to go and watch for Sharkworms, and you go on STRIKE? That's it. I'm done with this. I'm putting my foot down. Toothless, you're the most hotheaded dragon I've EVER seen."

"Toothless n-n-not hotheaded!"

Again. Hiccup groaning at Toothless inside the Hysteric cage. Again, Hiccup when Toothless ate the How To Train Your Dragon Book, Again with the magic stone, again and again and again and again Toothless saw and heard Hiccup yelling at him, sighing at him, looking mad, disappointed, frustrated-

Toothless's alarm was replaced with rage. How dare Hiccup be so cruel to him! He was trying his best to help, and he couldn't help feeling tired sometimes. Why couldn't HE make mistakes? Maybe Hiccup wasn't such a good master after all. Why hadn't Toothless realised how cruel Hiccup had been, all these years? Obviously because Toothless had to be the goody-goody dragon and kept his temper. And today was just another example of how Hiccup treated him. Maybe the sea-dragon was right. Humans were selfish and mean and horrible to dragons, and Hiccup was just another human.  
Toothless felt a surge of energy. Before he knew it, he was chanting alongside all the other dragons.

Mark your claws with human blood,

Obliterate the human filth,

Torch the humans like a wood,

The rebellion is coming!

RED RAGE! RED RAGE!

He was going to kill those humans, rip them one by one, until nothing was left. He could just taste the entoxicating human blood inside his mouth-

"TOOTHLESS!!!! WHERE ARE YOU? TOOTHLESS!!"

Toothless snapped out of his thoughts and lifted his tiny head. His vision cleared from the reddish mist. Inside his mouth were long threads of.... Leather? He stared down in confusion. In front of him was a tattered, ripped shoe that looked in a terrible state. Huh.

And running towards him, with an expression full of terror, urgency, but mostly relief, was....

Hiccup.


End file.
